mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny
Kenny is an unknown species and the Original Character of Sporeuser:weesnah57. Kenny is very aggressive at times when he is aggravated, or see's custard filled pies (no one really knows why). Kenny is currently living in Mascotia and is a traveling spice merchent. Kenny's parents died when a Horrible scientific acedent devestated their home planet Tyradium-3, leaving it barron, lifless, and in ruins. (Kind of like The Chernobyl Disaster) Kenny is often called the "Chuck Norris" of Mascotia, just for his epicness. Early childhood Kenny was born on the once Green and lush planet of Tyradium-3. Kenny in his early years had a much lighter complexion and was strong for his age. It is said that Kennys parents were rich Nobles, but these are only rumors. At the age of four he was sent to a Highly prestigious Military Academy. For fourteen years he studied and learrned at the academy. He was the best shot in his class. At the age of eightteen he graduated the Academy and soon after joined the army. At this point in time his species was at war with the Grox. Early Adulthood and Military Career Kenny was first sent to fight on the northernmost part of Tyradiums moon. He was part of the 33rd Paratrooper Regement. He was on the moon for four weeks until they were finally over-run and had to withdrawl. During this time he had killed 127 Grox and 14 Walkers. After that he was stationed on a Starship that was orbiting the planet. While on the starship, His planet was looking for a infanite and free source of energy. Saddly during the process the main reactor core exploded and sent a shockwave of death across the entire planet. Those who survived were killed by the radiation. The 452 people on board the ship are all thats left of kennys species. Kenny then suffered from depession and PTSD. Everyone on the ship went to the escape pods and all went to different corners of the galaxy. Kenny was in his escape pod when he was sucked into a wormhole and then ended up in Mascotia. He is known for mood swings, sudden outbursts of pure rage, and a almost complete lack of basic emotions (At times). Kenny's Career as a Spice Merchant When he landed on Mascotia, He landed in the middle of a city. He soon bought his infamouse Flying Winnebago. After this he started his career as a spice merchent. Anyone who tries to steal from him gets attacked, but aren't usually killed. He is still currently selling Spice on Mascotia and other parts of the universe. He still wants Revenge for the Grox and has been plotting to destroy them ever since the destruction of Tyradium- 3 Bounty Hunting Bounty Hunting is Kennys favourite pass time. He is one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the Universe due to his Combat Training. He has collected 426 bounties so far, primarily for tracking down interplanetary criminals. He has not yet been hired by any of his allies yet. Some say that he hasnt hasnt killed anyone from mascotia yet, but there are many missing person reports and Kenny is the main suspect. Theme If there was a theme for Kenny, what would it be? This one I guess... Trivia *Kenny has a strange Hatred Towards Custard Filled Pies. *He has an allergy to green spice but sells it anyway. *Even though his temper is short, his heart is soft. *He has not yet found another member of his species, but rumors have it that there are small tribes on Tyradium-3. *Kenny has visited His homeworld 43 seperate times. *Kenny Species have 4 hearts. *Kenny's voice is a mix of Batman and a Russian accent. Elements Element Force.png|Force Element Tech.png|Tech Element Dark2.png|Dark, as in his unstableness and hatred, not evilness. Relationships with other Macots Spot: "Dont care for him much, but meh i guess hes ok." Ploxl: "Why so many of these tiny people?!" Kishiru: "Zat purple thing? kinda crazy if you ask me." Tadpole: "Whos tadpole?" Luscivia: "Dont go over to her bar lots, not many places have 11 ft tall doors." Sgt. Kalamari: "Bah, that pest is a lousy exuse for Sergeant! She looks like the only action she saw was on the T.V! Wait until she gets stationed on a planet that drops down to -70 and nothing but body armor and a Plasma assault rife, probably never even fought a War!" Jellpo: "Never met the guy" Loffica: "Hears she quite the temper." Guy: "Guy?, Guy... Ohh Fat Man! Hes Funny, Nice to be around." Kenthrn: "Hes a funny man to talk to." Sherm: "Hes nice guy, I like Sherm. House is a mess though." Dougal: "Fun to wrestle with that guy." Braggo: "I could squish him like a bug" Drunk lobster: "Hes the only guy I know that can drink more than me. well mabe not the Only one" Ploxie: "Ploxie...Why does he live?" Ichthy: "He a good guy, unlike some people I know" Manku: "I have a place on my wall for his head, when I find him that is." Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Weesnah57 Category:Amphibian Category:Terrestrial Category:Aquatic Category:Veteran Category:Warrior